A modern Switch
by PowerPulser
Summary: Does anyone else love those monitor powerups? well, Sonic likes them! one day he finds an old one, and decides to see what kind of magical powerup would he get! what will happen when he gets switched with his boom counterpart? i don't have a good feeling about this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sonic was running, breeze in his face, adrenaline, and the speed of sound. Pretty much like a normal day. He was feeling good, and nothing could go wrong.

Sonic saw something in the distance, and decided to approach it. In a couple of seconds he was there. "hey! This is one of the old monitors!" the old powerup monitor looked ruined, and broken, but the screen still lit up.

"what if it's invincibility? Or the speed shoes!" Sonic was taken by nostalgia, and decided to break the monitor.  
he curled up, and started rotating. With a Spindash he broke the monitor in half.

"… I don't feel any-ACK!" a blinding light came out.

Sonic rubbed his eyes. "What the heck was tha- Ouch!" he felt something hit his face.

"Who did that?!" Sonic opened his eyes, it was apparently a volleyball.

"What the?" He was playing beach volley? He looked around himself more. Where was he?

"Sonic?" Said a voice. It sounded like Amy. Sonic turned, and it was exactly her. She was different tho. Instead of her usual red dress, she had a pink different one. She was taller and her voice wasn't exactly the Same.

"Amy?!" What happened to you?" Asked Sonic.

"I should be asking that to you!" Sonic looked at himself. He was still like always, Speedy and Cool-looking.

He looked around himself, and noticed that even Tails and Knu-

Upon seeing knuckles, Sonic burst into laughter "Uhm... what's so funny?" Asked Knuckles.

"hahahahha! What kind of steroids did you take?! Hahahaha"

Knuckled and Tails looked at each other.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Asked Tails.

Sonic managed to stop laughing. "heheh… yeah, that's what I should be asking to you! Knuckles became buffed, Amy apparently became taller and decided to change her look, and you have those new goggles."

"Said the one who became shorter, changed shoes and lost his sports tape, along with part of his memory apparently in just a flash" Joked Amy.

"Wow, since when did you do these burns?" Asked Sonic

"Since-" Amy couldn't finish her answer before Tails interrupted her. "Oh No, Robots incoming!" They all turned to see Eggman in his usual Eggmobile, with an horde of robots. A normal one.

"That's it? Did your brain change along with your looks, Egghead?" Said Sonic.

Eggman did not know what that joke was about. "what do you mean?" he asked.

"you just put me robots that I can smash into pieces in mere seconds!" Sonic instantly boosted, and started destroying the heck out of the robots.

"what the-?!" those robots literally lasted 2 seconds.

Sonic just sent him flying away with his iconic Spindash.

"Seriously, why was his attack so la-" A badger jumped out of the bushes and attacked Sonic.

"Sticks!" Shouted Amy.

"HE'S AN ALIEEEEEEEN!" Sticks kept on hitting Sonic with her boomerang.

"Will you please stop?!" Shouted Sonic.

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE THE REAL SONIC?!" Shouted the crazy badger.

"What are you talking about?!" Sonic slammed his head on a palm tree.

"What the heck was tha-"

A coconut fell on his head, knocking him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Meanwhile, on the other side…**

Sonic rubbed his eyes. "Guys? I can't see anything!" He said.

He opened his eyes. "oh, geez, why do these kind of things have to happen always on Saturday?"

He looked around. Apparently he was in a big grass field with loops, and strange rock formations. Tons of green hills that flashed the eyes with their bright colors.

"Where am i?" He asked to himself. Nobody was around, except some strange kind of robots, similar to the ones Eggman makes, but not exactly the same.

"Well, I'd better trash these robots." Sonic got ready as usual, and started trashing down the robots at high speed.

When he turned, to see the robots in pieces, he noticed that Animals were trapped inside them. "What the-?"

"Thank you mister Sonic!" Sonic lowered his head, and saw a little bird, looking at him happy.

"Uhm… no problem?" Sonic turned and started searching for his friends or just Someone to ask information to.

While running he noticed a lot of things. The first of all was that he was about to win the match, but that flash stopped him.

The second thing was that if this was another dimension, and there was another Sonic in there, things were going to get out of hand.

"Maybe I can contact my friends trough my wrist communicator"

He tried doing so, but he couldn't contact them for some reason.

"Strange" Sonic looked around once more, and saw something flying in the distance. "Is that Tails?" Sonic decided to get closer.

It wasn't Tails, but it was a rabbit, which was flying with her ears like if they were Wings.

"hi mister Soni- oh, Sorry, I mistook you for someone else." Said the rabbit.

"You know, you look a lot like Mr. Sonic!" Said the rabbit, before flying away.

She mentioned him, but she said that he looked like himself. What?

Sonic decided not to think about it that much, and to continue.

"this is getting too boring" he Said.

He arrived to what seemed to be a big city.

"Maybe there I'll figure out what actually happened"

Sonic entered the city. Lots of people were there, most of them were like Dr. Eggman, humans. But some of them were like his animal friends.

"I've never seen a place like this!" Said Sonic.

"Sonic?" Sonic turned to see who spoke. It was… Amy? She was a lot different tho. First of all, she was shorter, and second, she had a whole different look. She had a red and white dress, along with boots of the same color and golden bracelets.

"Amy?" He asked.

"Sonic, why are you so tall?" She asked. So tall? He always was like that. Did he grew up or something?.

Sonic looked at himself, but noticed no changes.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I should be asking why are you so short, and why did you change the dress?" He asked.

"uhh…" Amy didn't know what to answer. "oh, please tell me this isn't really another dimension… Sorry, Amy I got to go, BYE!" Sonic dashed away.

' _He looked so handsome…'_ Thought Amy.

 **Meanwhile, on the other side.**

Sonic could hear some voices.

"Sticks! He's not an Alien!"

"HE'S A CLONE MADE BY ALIENS!"

"Shhhh! He's waking up!"

Sonic slowly opened his eyes.

"Ow, my head…" He said.

"Sonic?" Said Tails.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you ok?"

"ugh… No… what hit me?" He asked. His head felt like if he had taken 5 coconuts straight in the head.

"About 5 coconuts in the head" _oh_.

"What happened to you?" Asked Tails. Sonic thought about it.

"I don't know, I was running trough green hill zone until i saw an old powerup monitor. I broke it and a bright flash came out, and I found myself here, with some strange versions of my friends." He said.

"The one strange here is you." Said Amy.

"Because he's an alien Clone!" Shouted Sticks.

"Sticks, you are getting repetitive" Said Tails. Sonic had actually never met this badger.

"Who are you?" He asked. "I am not going to share my informations with you!" Said Sticks.

"She's Sticks. She's crazy" Answered Amy.

"Don't you know her in whatever dimension you're from?" Asked Tails. Sonic was familiar with Dimension traveling, after all, that's what he does almost every time he needs to get a chaos emerald, but he started to question why did they immediately assume he was from another dimension. I mean, it's not a common thought.

"No, I've actually never met her" Answered Sonic. Sticks just kept on hiding behind the couch.

"Whatever. Why was Eggman's attack so lame?" Asked Sonic.

"His attacks are always like that, it's just that we are stronger and it doesn't take too much to destroy them." Answered Amy.

"I guess I'll have to get back to my dimension then." Sonic got up.

"Yeah, I think that's a problem" Said Tails.

"Why?" Asked Sonic. "Only Eggman has one of the devices that actually let you travel trough dimensions." Yeah, that was a problem.

Before Sonic could speak, Tails' stomach growled.

"Can we go get lunch?" He asked.

Everybody agreed.

 **Later**

Sonic and his alternative friends were eating at mehburger.

"I asked a chilidog with no ketchup, and there's double." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, Dave always makes things wrong" Said Tails.

"So, how are us from the different dimension?" Asked Knuckles.

Sonic turned to him, and finished his bite of Chilidog. "Well… Tails is basically the same, except he's a bit more childish and doesn't wear those belts and goggles all the time, Amy always wears a childish red and white dress and boots and at this point would have tied to kiss me or marry me, and You are not that huge, and definitely didn't skip leg day." Said Sonic.

Amy instantly blushed and looked away.

Tails looked pretty normal, and Knuckles looked confused.

"How can I beat the bad guys If I don't have muscles like these?" Asked Knuckles.

"Hey Knucks, can you count to 5?" Said Sonic, joking.

"1… 2…. 2…. 2…. I don't know many numbers" Sonic didn't actually expect that. "My Knuckles is Gullible, but not completely stupid" Said Sonic.  
He turned to Amy, who was still blushing.

"Am I really like that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I thought you'd jump at me when I saw you" Said Sonic, finally ending his Chilidog.

"Do you know others from here like… Shadow, or Vector?"

"Yeah, Shadow Is always grumpy, and he is pretty strong. He almost runs faster than me, and he always makes me say 'Ow the Edge'. Vector has a team called the chaotix, he solves mysteries and crimes for money." Answered Sonic.

"Pretty much the same here" Said Tails, after giving another bite to his burger.

Sticks was watching from afar.

"I'm gonna get you, Alien!" She said.

"you know that we can hear you, right?" Asked Sonic.

"COVER BLOWN! AAAAAAAAAA" Sticks ran away Screaming.

"Is she always like that?" He asked

Everyone nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonic was running through the city.

It was strange seeing all these skyscrapers and urban places, he always lived in a village, and this was something completely new.

"I think Tails isn't here…. Knowing him he would be somewhere testing some kind of machine, or buying pieces for the machine"

He said. He looked around the city, and there weren't many places like that, and Tails wasn't anywhere in those.

"maybe he's home… but where IS home?" he Asked to himself.

"this is worse the time where the time I accidentally ate those fruits and I just did the opposite of what I wanted. Worst date with Amy ever" Sonic cringed at the thought.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Sonic, what are you doing?" Amy was looking at sonic trying to pick up the fork, but somehow his hand…. didn't work?_

" _I am just…." Sonic picked the fork successfully. "There!" Sonic should have kept his mouth shut, because after he said that, his hand threw away the fork._

 _The fork hit Sticks in one of her two big locks of hair._

" _AAK-!" Sonic and Amy turned._

" _Sticks?! Were you spying on us?!" Shouted Amy_

" _COVER BLOWN! AAAAAAAAAAAA" Sticks ran away_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Sonic thought about looking into Sticks' home, just in case she got photographs of them.

Speaking about Sticks….

Sonic spotted an orange and brown Mobian. He immediately stopped.

"Sticks?" he looked at the person who had just stopped in her path. It was a badger, she was wearing a smoking, some black shoes and a fedora. She was holding a briefcase.

"How did you know my name?" Said the badger.

It was Sticks. But she looked completely different.

"Sticks? You don't know me?" Sonic thought at least she would have recognized him as familiar, but this was not the case.

"Will you please get away from me? Otherwise, you will be under arrest" Sticks took something from her pocket and showed it.

She was a policewoman!

His Sticks hated the government and the law, this one is Serving it. strange, isn't it?

"uhm… sorry." He let her pass.

"I'd better be quiet, This dimension is too different! Let's just hope Tails knows me…" He continued with his Search for Tails, and went on.

He left the city, and saw what kind of place it was. Pretty good

The sky was Bright blue, Animals were doing their things, and nothing was wrong.

He sped through the world. This place was actually more open than his usual one. Mostly his places were round, or normal paths where nothing was there. This is actually more linear, but it gave him the possibility of running as fast as he could without having to deal with tight curves.

He went as fast as he could.

He turned to the right, and saw a giant island floating, above the ocean.

"Definitely going there Later!" He made a mental note of that.

"Sonic!" He stopped.

Sonic turned, someone was flying towards him. "Tails!" He Shouted.

"Sonic! Where were you? We had an appointment at the go-kart track to- ?!" Tails immediately stopped. "What's wrong buddy?" Asked Sonic.

"S-Sonic?! W-What happened to y-you?!" Tails asked.

Sonic didn't want to do this Again, so he skipped directly to the point.

"I think I'm your Sonic from another dimension" he Said.

Tails looked at him strangely. "Really? Prove it!"

Sonic thought of what to say…

"Your real name is Miles Prower, a pun for 'Miles per hour'"

Tails told that to only Sonic and no one else, so that means that if he came from this dimension, he wouldn't have know what. So that means he came from another dimension!

"Wait, what tells me Eggman didn't make you so you could copy Sonic' memory and use it to destroy us from the inside so he could conquer the world?".

"Eggman? Since when did Eggman do Smart plans?" He asked.

Tails decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Fine, but before I can trust you I'll check it! let's go to my house."

 **Later**

"You are actually not lying…" Said Tails.

"Can you send me back?" Asked Sonic.

"Uhm… No, I need to make a machine, and to power it, we'll have to use the Chaos Emeralds!" Said Tails

"That old Legend? Isn't it just a story?" Sonic Asked.

Tails turned to him, his face in surprise.  
"you don't have the chaos emeralds?" He asked.

"In my Dimension, they are just a legend. Or at least, it is believed so. Maybe they are there somewhere…" Sonic Said.

Tails took out a Big Gem. Sonic looked at it. it felt Strange, like a pure flow of energy went through him as soon as he pulled it out.

It made him feel powerful, but at the same time underwhelmed by it. "C-Can I touch it?" He asked.

Tails handed him the chaos emerald.

He took it. it was amazing, he felt like he could do tons of things, most of which unnatural.

He gave it back to Tails.

"it felt amazing… how many are there?" He asked.

"7 in total. Maybe with your help we coul-" **Ding Dong**.

"I'll go get it" Said Tails.

He walked to the door and opened it.

Amy ran immediately to Sonic "Sonic are you ok?! What happened to you?! Did Eggman hurt you?! BLABLA BLA BLA"

Was what Sonic could hear, before Amy started shooting Questions faster than his running speed.

"Amy, relax!"

Knuckles Entered the room. Suddenly Sonic felt more of the energy that he got from the Chaos Emeralds. It was overwhelming him. there was the double he felt. He started feeling sick of it...

He Passed out in a second.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, let's go take the device from Eggman!" Sonic got out of his seat and got ready for a quick dash.

"Wait, where is it?" he asked.

' _He's still impulsive as always…'_ thought Amy and Tails.

"It's on an island in the ocean." Said Tails.

"… Wait a second, I can run on water, but how do you get to it?" Asked Sonic.

"You Run on water?! Don't you fear it?!" Asked Knuckles.

Sonic hated water. He really did, but… it's not that he was completely hydrophobic.

"I hate it, but I can run on it anyways. Now, how do you get there?" He asked.

They arrived at Eggman's base.

"Wait a second, how did we get here?!" Sonic looked at himself and all the others. It was like if they completely skipped that part.

"Sonic, you were with us for the whole time!" Said Amy.

This was getting confusing.

"It felt like if I just appeared here…"

"Let's just go and take it." Said Tails.

They all walked over the land of the island to Eggman's base. It was styled differently from the other bases that Sonic trashed.

It was time to trash another one, and it was going to be more fun than last time! (at least he hoped so)

Tails reached for the door and…. Rang the doorbell. Wait, what?

The door opened. "What is it?" Asked Eggman. Sonic expected guns to come out or robots to show up, but nothing actually happened.

"Eggman, can we have the device you made to travel to different dimensions?"

"You are my enemies, and you just come here to ask me things?"

Sonic took a moment to analyze eggman. He was wearing... a pink ONESIE?! Sonic didn't know if to laught, or if to vomit.

"Look,Egghead, just give us the device, and put on some pants!" Said Sonic.

"well, I wouldn't give it to you even if you didn't destroy it… you rodents!" the entire team had a look of realization on their faces.

"oh, right…" they all said.

Sonic looked at his team. "So what? can't he build it again?" Asked Sonic.

"actually no, even if I'd want to, and I want to get rid of you boosting pincuscion. if you'd excuse me, I have to do the laundry"

The door closed. "Isn't it the 3rd time he did the laundry this weekend?" Asked Knuckles.

"I thought you didn't know how to count to 3" Said Sonic, visibly confused.

"In fact, it's the 5th time." Said Amy.

"then, what do I do?" that was a good question. Too bad that nobody gave him an answer.

"… well?"

"Sorry Sonic, I guess you'll have to stay here until I recreate the device again." Said Tails.

"Don't worry! You can be part of team Knuckles too!" Sonic looked at Amy and Tails in confusion, they both facepalmed at what knuckles said.

"Yes… of course, Knuckles…" Said Sonic. He felt like knuckles had some mental problems.

"Let's just get right back to the village with your teleportation device." Said Sonic, looking at Tails.

"I don't have a teleportation device…" he said.

"Then how did we get here?"

 **Meanwhile**

Sonic began to wake up. "Ugh…"

"woah… He's tall" Said apparently Knuckles

"Shhh! He's waking up!"

Sonic quickly got up, but as soon as he did it, Amy jumped on him.

"gah!" Sonic fell out of his bed.

"AMY GET OFF!" He shouted.

Amy, noticing his discomfort, got off of him.

"what happened to you?!" Amy was worried, almost in tears, and sonic could clearly see that.

"look, I don't know what you're talking about!" he jumped back up with a breakdance move, and cleaned himself of the dust that got on him. He quickly noticed something, his fur had a faded touch of yellow.

"what… why am I coloured like this? Am I going super sayan or something?" ha asked, still looking at himself.

The three looked at him like if he had just spoken in gibberish.

"uhm… what?" Asked the knuckle head.

Sonic finally looked at him, and noticed the sudden difference. He wasn't pumped, but he still looked pretty though.

"Ok, look, I need your help, I am from another dimension, so, will you help me get back home?"

"of course! It's going to take a lot tho, and we need the chaos emeralds" said Tails.

"I think I can help" said Sonic.

He noticed that the yellow in his fur faded completely.

"Finally, back to normal!"

The other two were just speechless. A weird version coming from another dimension came out of nowhere, passed out, woke up and just asked to be helped.

"Wait a second, if you are here, where's our sonic?" asked Amy.

Realization struck.

"I think… I think he's in my dimension… he's not weird or nothing, right?" Asked Sonic.

"no… pretty much like you. But he's a shorter, and… doesn't wear all those bandages" Answered Tails

"so, how are we in the other dimension?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic sat back on the bed.

"well… tails is pretty much the same, but You look more… childish. Same for Amy, instead of that dress she has another one magenta colored, and she's more tall. Knuckles… you got Way, WAY more muscles in my dimension. Like… you look like a toddler in confront to him" He said.

"Come on, he can't have that much more!" said Knuckles, flexing.

"What you don't have in muscles, you have in intelligence. He is as dumb as a rock…"

Tails and Amy giggled.

"How does he guard the master emerald then?" Sonic didn't know what he was talking about. Was the master emerald another one of the chaos emeralds?

"The what?" asked Sonic

"The master emerald, I am the guardian of it." Answered Knuckles

"well… he once said something about people saying he doesn't guard precious gems enough, but I don't know anything about this 'Master Emerald'"

Knuckles facepalmed. He was an idiot who didn't even guard the master emerald. Wow.

"am I your girlfriend in the other dimension?" Sonic turned to Amy he was more red than Knuckles

"uhm… n-no?" Sonic liked his Amy, but they weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend

"you said that like if you were unsure!" said Amy.

"Whatever, ok, so we need to find theese chaos Emerald thingies?

Give me a map or something and i'll find them in no time! After all, i'm the fastest thing alive!" Said Sonic

At this point, Amy was having an hard time on who was the sexiest Sonic.

Tails got out a device from his desk

"This will hel-"

"Thanks! See you later!"

Sonic ran out of the room, leaving a blue blur behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic was running around, breeze in his face, just like before. He had to hurry up, the faster he went, the less he had to stay there in an another dimension. It's not like he hated it, but the sooner the better.

"Ok, let's start with the first one…" he looked at the device.

He immediately noticed that 2 emeralds were at Tails' house. That meant he already had them.

He used the touch screen to look around the map, and noticed that there was a chaos emerald nearby. Just a couple of minutes ahead. The Chaos emerald was apparently in a forest, not moving.

He couldn't miss this opportunity.

He dashed, obtaining speed every second.

"Let's get this Chaos thingie!" he shouted.

After a couple of minutes, he finally arrived at the forest.

He looked at it, and it's big trees. They were colorful, and gave the sense of life.

He walked into the forest, still looking at the device.

The chaos emerald was nearby, he could feel it's energy.

"here, take this" a voice said.

Sonic looked around, searching with his eyes.

He heard it from over some bushes.

He slowly got near them, and peeked through them.

There was an hedgehog. A Dark, red striped hedgehog feeding the animals of the forest. He looked quiet, peaceful and nice.

Sonic instantly recognized the Dark hedgehog, as his Enemy:

Edge the Edgy Hedgie.

Well, apparently he lost his Edge here.

Sonic needed to film this, so he turned on his communicator, and began filming.

A little Bunny approached EdgeLord, whimpering.

"What is it?" Asked EdgeLord.

The bunny showed him it's paw. Apparently, he hurt himself in some way that made him bleed

"Don't worry, i'll cure you"

Sonic watched as Edgelord cured the little rabbit.

"There." Said Edgelord. The bunny hopped away, happy.

Edgelord sat down under a tree, and yawned. "It's nice…" he said, as he looked at all the other animals.

As Edgelord got closer, Sonic felt more of the chaos energy. That meant he had the chaos emerald he was looking for.

'Maybe since he was so nice towards animal, in this universe he was a pacifist or something like that' he thought.

"geez, i never thought you would be this soft" Said Sonic.

EdgeLord jumped up in surprise, scaring off all the animals.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Said Edgelord, as he looked around himself, trying to find who spoke.

Sonic revealed himself.

Edgelord's face turned from one of worry, to one of complete confusion. Who was this guy? Was he Sonic?

He looked like him, but he was different.

"what the- who are you?" Asked Edgelord

"I am Sonic, but not the one you know. I am from another dimension, where you are so edgy, you can cut steel just by speaking. But apparently here you are a fluffy gentlelord."

Edgelord looked Angered by that statement.

"I am Edgy, and so what? Is caring about animals a bad thing to you, blue giraffe?" Said Edgelord, mocking Sonic

"look, let's not start with this. I need the chaos emerald you have so i can return home. Can you please give it to me?" Asked Sonic. Edgelord immediately threw a punch at Sonic. He wasn't expecting that, so he was hit.

"What the heck was that for?!" Shouted Sonic

"Eggman must think i am a fool if he thought this dumb trick would work!" Shouted Edgelord, before throwing another punch at Sonic.

Sonic quickly dodged, and kicked Shadow in the face.

"i am not one of eggman's, i am telling you the truth!" Said Sonic. But of course, Edgelord's Edgyness didn't make him believe so.

War broke in the forest.

Shadow threw another punch at Sonic. Sonic was able to dodge it, and use an homing attack on him. His attack missed tho, as he realized Shadow teleported himself.

He appeared in front of him, and kicked him upwards, sending him flying towards a tree.

Sonic hit the tree, but he quickly got up. Shadow was already charging at him. He jumped, and did an homing attack on Sonic.

Sonic mirrored and they began clashing toghether.

Sonic had to get the emerald from Edgelord, but how could he?

"WAIT!" Shouted Sonic

"What?" Asked Shadow, as he stopped.

"Look, i really need that Emerald, i am not with eggman. So please, will you give it to me?" Sonic was trying to get it without one of them dying.

"that isn't going to convince me!" Said Shadow, still Angry.

"Then how about i say everyone you were cuddling with some little fluffy animals?" Said Sonic.

Shadow's eyes widened, he couldn't let his reputation get destroyed like that!

"Whatever! Nobody will believe you anyways!" Shouted Shadow.

"What if i told you i filmed that?" Said Sonic.

Shadow was Even more worried.

He just took out the emerald and gave it to Sonic harshly.

"Fine! But you need to give it back, and if i find out you shared that video, or that you won't give it back, YOU'LL BE DEAD!" Shouted Edgelord, before dashing away with his Hovershoes.

 **Sonic Has: 1 Chaos emerald!**

"what was that?!" Said Sonic, as he looked around.

 **N-Nothing!.**

 **Oh gosh, let's just go see the other one…**

 **Meanwhile**

Sonic was back at his island. Tails had told him to go to "his" home, along with indications to where to find it.

He had arrived to his own house. It didn't have a door for some reason, but other than that, it was nice.

It was comfy, and he had a tv.

Sonic sat down on the couch, and picked up the Tv remote. After all, this WAS his home…

He turned the tv on, and began zapping through channels.

"let's see what this dimension has to offer" he whispered to himself, as he continued.

He stopped changing channel.

"don't you think Eggman attacks too much? I mean, he always gets scrambled!"

A laught track played, and sonic cringed. That chimp's pun made him vomit.

He quickly changed channel.

"next up is: Pawn shop, Gogoba Edition!"

It cut to a clip.

"Of course i can give you 5000 dollars for your special bike! I can cut the village's orphanage's funds, leaving tons of kid homeless, but don't worry, it's ok."

"who watches this?" Asked Sonic.

He immediately shut down the tv, and got up.

He walked around, bored.

He looked around, still bored.

He noticed some photos on the wall, of this dimension's Sonic and his friends. He finally got a look at how this sonic was.

He was tall, blue fur on his arms, a bandage around his neck and lots of sports tape.

"Huh… so that's how you look…" he said to himself.

He looked around once more, and noticed that there was a fridge.

He was already hungry, so he decided to take a look.

Tons of chilidogs. TONS AND TONS OF CHILIDOGS.

Sonic was drooling. The other sonic wouldn't mind if he took just one…

He took one, and put it in the microwave.

After about 30 seconds, Sonic opened the microwave, and took out the hot chilidog.

He was about to eat it, when he fell backwards hitting his head against the fridge.

"Ouch!"

Sonix looked up, and saw the Chilidog falling. He couldn't let such disgrace happen, so he quickly catched it.

Sonic let out a sigh of relief, and ate his chilidog in no time.

He heard a thud.

"huh?" he got up once again, and looked around.

A chest had fallen from the top of the fridge.

Sonic was taken over by curiosity, so he opened it.

Inside, there was a photo, and a folder

He looked at it.

There was the other Sonic, as a child, and another blue female hedgehog. She had the bandage the other Sonic wore in every other photo, and she looked much older than him.

Sonic looked at her.

He realized who she was. She resembled his mother.

She looked more tall, and more similar to this dimension's Sonic.

He passed to the folder. It was a certificate of death.

His mother died here.

Sonic felt instant guilt, and quickly put everything back into it's place.

He probably shouldn't have done that, but now he knew why in every photo Sonic had that bandage.

He walked over to the couch and sat back on it.

"maybe i should just… take a nap" he said, as a big yawn came out of his mouth, relaxing him even more.

In no time, sonic had fallen into a gentle sleep.

 **Meanwhile**

Sticks was watching as Sonic fell asleep.

"I need to verify if he's an alien." She said, before she ran away, towards the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, i had lost the will to write and didn't have much time due to school.**

 **Let's just get to the story, shall we?**

After he had got the first emerald, Sonic had to find the other ones. But where were they? He looked at the device, but currently, there were no emeralds within 100 kilometers (the device's effect's range, which is about 62 miles). So, he had to consider some places he could have found one. The problem is… he didn't know anything about this new universe, and as such, he had no idea where he could find more emeralds.

Except he had one. Eggman! If these emeralds were so powerful, then he'd surely want to get his hands on them as soon as possible! But that led to another problem: where is Eggman? Well… he could ask information? If he had thought about it, he could've asked Shadow… actually, nevermind, he would have immediately assumed Sonic was going to give the emerald to Eggman and he'd get beaten up.

Maybe The Tails from this dimension would know? He should ask later, now, he should just search around, hoping to catch a signal from a chaos Emerald.

He warmed up his feet and dashed away, generating his usual Sonic Boom.

he went around and around, searching for the chaos emerald, until… Yes! He detected one!

He looked at the device, searching from where the signal exactly came from. And it came from a location called… Angel Island? He raised his head, and saw that this island… wasn't the usual island, as it was floating in the sky, without anything apparently sustaining it. he had to get up there, but how?

He looked around and saw the different rock formations, the various boosters etc., maybe he could use them to propel himself into the air and reach the island! But this came at a risk tho, because if he failed to do so, he would fall into the ocean, and drown.

He accepted the risk, being pretty confident, and got ready. He was going to dash as fast as he could, use a loop to generate more speed and acceleration while he curled up, and use a natural rock formation that looked a lot like a ramp to launch himself up.

He got into position, and began the countdown.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

He dashed as fast as he could, instantly generating a Sonic boom. He passed the loop, curling at the top of it to obtain the maximum speed he could get and off he goes!

As he leaped into the air, he uncurled, and got ready to land. Except… he was falling a bit short. If he didn't do anything, he wasn't going to make it! he looked around, and noticed a crabmeat on the edge of the island, walking around. This was his chance! He curled up, and managed to do an homing attack on the crabmeat, destroying it and releasing a squirrel. But wait… what was a crabmeat doing there?!

He landed on the island, and immediately started following the emerald's signal, only to find various kinds of Eggman's robots, all lifting and transporting something that appeared to be an Huge Chaos Emerald. Of course, he couldn't let Eggman get it! he spindashed, and began destroying various of his robots. He had to admit, however, that these robots were easier to trash than the ones his dimension's Eggman made. After he trashed every single one of them, he looked at the emerald, and walked over to it. how could he transport it? he looked at the device, and noticed the communicator function.

He looked at the contact list on it and found various numbers, such as this dimension's Sonic's one, Tails' one as well as Amy's and Knucks'.

He began calling tails, being the smart one He was sure he could help him.

"Tails? Can you hear me?" the call was actually a video chat, and Tails was there, munching on a cookie.

"wt is it?" he asked, his mouth full of cookies.

"I found a chaos emerald but it's so big I can't take it with me nor can I lift it!"

"oh ok then let me… wait, a big chaos emerald?"

"yeah, look!" Sonic showed Tails the Big chaos emerald in question.

"SONIC THAT'S THE MASTER EMERALD PUT IT BACK!" shouted Tails, grabbing the attention of the red echidna in the same room.

"What?! What is he doing to the master emerald?!" he asked, as he pushed tails away and looked at the screen.

"YOU DUMB IDIOT WHY DID YOU MOVE THE MASTER EMERALD FROM IT'S PEDESTAL?!" Shouted Knuckles

"I DIDN'T! THERE WERE SOME OF EGGMAN'S ROBOTS THAT TRIED TO TAKE IT AND I STOPPED THE-"

The ground began shaking, and Sonic quickly lost his balance, falling to the ground.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" he asked

"YOU HAVE TO PUT THE EMERALD BACK BEFORE ANGEL ISLAND FALLS"

Sonic began moving the Master Emerald, but couldn't find the pedestal.

"uhm… quick question?"

"WHAT!?"

"Where is the pedestal?" Sonic kept on looking around, but couldn't find it.

"EVEN CHILDREN CAN RECOGNIZE IT!"

Sonic was about to search beyond the bushes, but was electro shocked by something, knocking him out.

"Sonic?! SONIC?!" Kept on shouting knuckles

"I'll take this, big blue!" Said a voice, before the call ended.

Knuckles turned and began running out of the door, shouting:

" _ **ROOOOOUUUGGGEEEEEE!"**_


End file.
